The Darkness Never Ends
by lovin.life246
Summary: Allen-kun has a really dark past........I shall write it out for you. There are some guests who will appear in the chapters.
1. The Darkness Never Ends

**The Darkness Never Ends**

What would happen if I told you that you were marked by the devil? What if the people who told you that everyday were your parents? What if those same people whipped you everyday because you were supposedly a demon? What if you started to believe that you were indeed evil? I can tell you. You would hate the world. Right? Everyday for the rest of your life you would be told you were a demon. Then one day you get fed up with hearing that you get a demon or devil and you run away. Now you have no one to spend your time with. No one. Alone. Forever. You're just going to rot on the street with no one to love you. You starve. In order to stay alive you steal and rummage through dumpsters. You loose track of time. Wither your 5 or 10, If its November or October. All you know is its cold or warm. You don't even remember your own name. Then one day someone from the orphanage finds you. And now you're living with kids a little younger or older that you and they all hate you. How about that? Just because you can't move you're left arm. No, That's not quite right. It's because your arm is blood red, because you have been marked by the devil. Suppose you were I.

That's how my story begins. Born into this world touched by evil. I suppose that the orphanage is better that the streets. But not by much. On the streets of London you have to rummage for food. Here I am given food but almost none. On the streets I slept in allies. Here I am sleeping on a cot alone in my own room only because I am too dirty to be anywhere near to the other kids. Rats crawl across me when I sleep. On the streets I was Alone. Here I am with others but alone. Never mind, I liked the streets better. None of the adults here matter to me, all of them think I belong in the dumpster. The other kids just _love_ to beat me up. And then when I try to fight back they act like I attacked them first. Then I don't get dinner. So I let them do what they wish with me. Beat me to whatever they desire. But this won't last much longer. I will soon run. T will run across the city. I will run maybe even farther that the city. Not that it matters. They won't care to come after me.


	2. The People in Gold And Silver

**The People in Gold and Silver**

KANDA'S POV  The boy was walking down the street. He seemed to know where he was going, but you never really could tell. He was dressed in torn up clothes so he must be a street rat. But still in this weather wearing those rags......... why do we have to fallow him anyway?  "Master said he may have innocence." Marie had told me. But still it's such a pain to follow him. He looks about 1 year younger than me (Incase you are too lazy to do the math and figure it out Kanda is 10), but when Daysia asked him he said he was only 7. We have that information. He is 7. That's all we know. All. We don't even know his name. There really is no reason to fallow the little moyashi. But yet here we are. Walking in the snow fallowing hi-oh shit. Where'd he go?

 ALLEN'S POV

I knew they were fallowing me. Now look at them. They're looking all around for me. They won't find me now. I wonder who they are............they just randomly started fallowing me. First the one who looked about nine asked me what my name was and how old I was. Now doesn't that seem stalkerish? I still need to think of a name for myself... one better that brat or street rat. They had just saved me from an angry adult of whom I had just stolen from. So I told him my age. Well, my guessed age I don't know my age sooooooo...it's just a guess. Then I told him my mom told me not to tell my name to strangers. Which isn't true. My mom never cared enough for me to tell me not to talk to strangers. They're gone now... the old guy wearing a black and gold coat who was with them at first came and took them away. But they honestly suspected I wouldn't notice them fallowing me? When their dressed like that? Their coats have silver on them. Except for the old one who has gold like I said. And honestly even without the coats or the weapon that one was carrying they stand out in this part of the city. To fancy to live or be in here. Not only that but one has his hair looking like a girls, another looks blind, and the last has strange purple eyes going like tears from under his eyes. How stupid! O.k. done with getting rid of my stalkers. Now where will I go off? I don't think I need to hide myself from the orphanage now too far on the outskirts of the city. Besides no one came after me. No one even cared. Ugh! Why am I crying? It doesn't matter god damnit. I knew no one would come after me. No one ever cared that I was alive. So why dose it hurt so much? I don't need anyone! I can live on my own! But it hurts......... the memory of my parents... of my brother............ even my baby sister. The memory of how my parents treated my siblings. Then memory of all those kids leaving the orphanage with new parents............it all hurts. Hurts? No! It's sickening. They can be 'happy' but in the end they'll discover what I did. Love doesn't exist. It's a trick of the mind trying to make you soft. Trying to make you trust people. I don't need a family! I don't need friends! I will become my own person. That's what is going to happen. Then ill show my parents. I don't need them! I don't need anyone! But still, why am I crying?


End file.
